Duel in the Dunes
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File: DuelinTheDunes.jpg |season = Bakugan: New Vestroia |number = 14 |last = Voices in the Night |next = Last One Standing}} Duel in the Dunes is the 14th episode of Bakugan: New Vestroia. It aired on August 8, 2009. Plot As Dan, Mira, and Baron settle into life at Dan’s house, Marucho and Elfin wander in the New Vestroia desert. Overcome with heat and thirst, they bicker until Elfin spies a "beautiful oasis". Elfin dives for the water, only to watch her oasis disappear, a desert mirage. Elfin then flies off in a delirium. While trying to catch her, Marucho tumbles into a giant quicksand pit. The end seems near, when Marucho is pulled to safety by none other than Volt! The menacing Vexos only saved Marucho’s life so he could challenge him to a brawl. Marucho seems to be doing well with his new trap, Tripod Epsilon, but when Volt pulls out his Mechanical Trap, Dynamo, things get rough and Marucho is defeated and sunken in quicksand. Back on Earth, Mira and Baron hang out at Dan's who after waking up from a dream, is still eager to return to New Vestroia in order to help Shun and Marucho. Major events *Marucho and Elfin get lost in the desert, but are saved by Volt, who then challenges them to a battle. *Marucho is revealed to have obtained a Bakugan Trap, Tripod Epsilon. *Volt is revealed to have also obtained a Trap, Dynamo, which can combine with Brontes. *Volt defeats Marucho and kidnaps him. Featured Brawls Marucho Marukura VS Volt Luster Round 1 *'Marucho Life Force: 500 Points (100%)' *'Volt Life Force: 500 Points (100%)' Battle Volt throws his Gate Card and Mega Brontes (Power: 500 Gs). Marucho throws out Elfin (Power: 400 Gs). Volt activates the ability Jeer Frontier '''to prevent Marucho from activating any abilities involving Elfin and subtract 200 Gs from Elfin (Elfin: 400 - 200 Gs). '''Marucho throws out Tripod Epsilon (Elfin and Tripod Epsilon: 550 Gs). Marucho activates the ability Cool Snail '''to block Volt from activating any abilities involving a Bakugan of Tripod Epsilon's Attribute (Aquos, Subterra, and Haos). Marucho activates the ability '''Diamond Snail '''to nullify '''Jeer Frontier '(Elfin and Tripod Epsilon: '''550 - 750 Gs). Marucho activates the ability '''Canyon Snail '(Mega Brontes: 500 - 300 Gs). Volt activates the ability Darkus Howl Trigger '''(Elfin and Tripod Epsilon: 750 - 550 Gs). Tripod Epsilon gets wiped out (Elfin: 400 Gs). '''Marucho Life Force: 350 Points (70%) Elfin activates Change of Attribute 'to change her Attribute to Ventus. Marucho activates the ability '''Wind Mercury '(Elfin: 400 - 600 Gs). Volt opens his Gate Card ('''Haos Reactor) (Mega Brontes: 300 - 400 Gs). Volt activates the ability Bloody Magical '''(Mega Brontes: 400 - 600 Gs ~ Elfin: 600 - 400 Gs). '''Marucho Life Force: 150 Points (30%) Volt wins this round. Round 2 *'Marucho Life Force: 150 Points (30%)' *'Volt Life Force: 500 Points (100%)' Battle Marucho throws his Gate Card and Elfin (Power: 400 Gs). Volt throws out 'Mega Brontes (Power: 500 Gs).' Marucho opens his Gate Card (Aquos Reactor) (Elfin: 400 - 500 Gs). Marucho activates the ability Subterra Reaction 'to change the Attribute of Mega Brontes to Subterra. Marucho activates the ability '''Shooting Stardust '(Elfin: 500 - 700 Gs ~ Mega Brontes: 500 - 300 Gs). '''Volt Life Force: 100 Points (20%) Marucho wins this round. Round 3 *'Marucho Life Force: 150 Points (30%)' *'Volt Life Force: 100 Points (20%)' Battle Volt throws his Gate Card and Mega Brontes (Power: 500 Gs). Marucho throws out Elfin (Power: 400 Gs). Volt throws out Bakugan Trap Dynamo (Mega Brontes and Dynamo: 900 Gs). Mega Brontes combines with Dynamo to form Dynamo Brontes (Power: 900 Gs). Volt activates the ability Desert Python '''(Dynamo Brontes: 900 - 1100 Gs). '''Marucho throws out Tripod Epsilon (Elfin and Tripod Epsilon: 750 Gs). Marucho activates the ability Desert Marine (Elfin and Tripod Epsilon: 750 - 950 - 1150 Gs). Elfin activates Change of Attribute 'to change her Attribute to Darkus. Dynamo Brontes separate to avoid the attack. Volt activates the ability '''Gillian Cords '(Mega Brontes and Dynamo: 1100 - 1300 Gs). '''Marucho Life Force: 100 Points (20%) Marucho activates the ability Moon Rainbow '''(Elfin: 600 - 800 Gs ~ Mega Brontes and Dynamo: 1300 - 1100 Gs). Volt activates the ability '''Aurora Dimension '''to add 100 Gs to Mega Brontes and reform Dynamo Brontes (Dynamo Brontes: 1100 - 1200 Gs). '''Marucho Life Force: 0 Points (0%) Winner is Volt Luster. Bakugan Seen *Elfin *Mega Brontes *Sirenoid (Photo) *Hammer Gorem (Photo) *Cycloid (Photo) *Storm Skyress (Photo) *Alpha Hydranoid (Photo) *Harpus (Photo) *Fourtress (Photo) Bakugan Trap Debuts *Tripod Epsilon *Dynamo Bakugan Trap Seen *Tripod Epsilon *Dynamo Errors *In the picture album of Marucho's picture, Angelo/Diablo Preyas is missing when he was present at that time when the pictures were taken as a final moment back then. It was possible the animators or writers might have forgotten this since he wasn't mentioned at all being captured or seen in Season 2 throughout its run. Video de:Duell in der Wüste (Neu Vestroia) Category:Bakugan New Vestroia Episodes